LOVE
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: He grabbed her arms and pulled her down focefully onto the bed......Gabriella glanced at Sharpay hurt.....RYPAY with a change to GABPAY at the end but slightly.


**Hey guys so this is my very first Rypay and yes its rated M. I love M stories because they are just so fun to write and in no way fairytale like as the other ones. I'm a Gabpay writer but I just love Rypay and on occasion Troyella but I don't think I wrote a good one yet, anyway…enjoy!**

I held my eyes tightly closed as a hand floated over my body. I could feel the heat from Ryan's hand jump off his skin and onto mine. My breathing was hard and somewhat forced.

"Sharpay look at me," I hear Ryan demand a few inches away from my face but I just ignore him. My heart is pounding so fast that I don't think it'll ever stop. "Look at me," he yells wrapping his arm around my neck. My eyes fly open as I stare into his deep blue eyes wishing this was all a dream. He lets a small smile make its way across his face as he leans in closer. I can feel my lips tremble as he places his lips onto mine moaning out of pleasure as I shake my head forcefully trying to get away. He steps away, removing his hand from my neck.

The room is quite dark. The window blinds are tightly shut and all I can see is a bright light shining onto my face from a nearby lamp. My hands are tied behind my back as I sit on a hard chair. My legs are dangling loosely onto the floor as Ryan sits on his bed and stares at me. I can feel his eyes studding my body slowly leaving no inch unscanned. I want to speak but my throat is too dry, he slipped something into my drink this morning leaving me dazed and not in the right state of mind all morning.

"Shar I love you," I hear him say as his eyes meet mine. I struggle to make out his face from behind the bright lamp that just creates a shadow of a human figure. I don't say anything as his hand passes the lamp and creates a circling motion. I hope he doesn't expect me to say the same thing to him, because I don't love him. "You love her….a girl, over me, I've been there since day one, you don't think I listened to you because all brothers have to listen to their sisters do you?" I hear a crack in his voice. He stands up and walks into a part of the room that I cannot make out. Then as soon as I try to find him with my eyes the ceiling light pops on and his hand clicks the side lamp off.

"Say that you love me," I hear him say. I finally notice that his eyes have dark rings around them. His lips are pale and his skin looks super oily. "Say…" I cut him off.

"I can't" I let slip from between my lips as his eyes shoot open.

"Can't? Can't or won't?" he said walking up and kneeling down in front of me. I can see how desperate he is, for love, for a human touch. But I can't give him that satisfaction, I'm his sister nothing more. His hand makes its way up to my chest, he stalls. His hand just hovers over my right breast as I stare at him.

"Don't Ry, please, just….please let me go," I beg as he stares into my eyes, he doesn't seem like the same brother I knew long ago. His hand lands onto my breast and I begin to breath more violently than before, with each passing inhale I can feel myself getting lightheaded. I'm not giving my body enough time to process anything as Ryan moves his other hand up onto my left breast. My shirt is blocking most of the contact from his hand and I think he knows that. He rubs his fingers across the rim of my blouse before unbuttoning the small loops that held my shirt closed. I balanced my foot and lifted it forcefully into his crotch and he falls onto the floor hard, gripping himself. I try to stand onto my feet , that way my hand can go over the chair's back and I'd be able to run, but no such luck. Ryan lunged at me forcefully knocking the chair backwards.

My back ached from the impact, the chair bars had hard impact on my body as I hit the floor. Ryan's lips trembled as he starred down at me. I was still half dazed and it was too hard for me to cry, especially since I've learned to be a Evans…no one cried, it was a rule, we were smart and independent, and no matter what the situation was, we had to be strong. Ryan gripped the legs of the chair and pulled me back onto the floor, leveled. He then slipped his arms under my legs and around my back and pried me from the chair and tossed me onto the soft bed. He wasn't going to?? He couldn't. I watched his every move, but all he would do is pace back and forth until a loud ringing reached our ears. The front doorbell was pressed twice and then a silence filled the house. A few seconds later and another two rings came. My eyes lit up when I noticed that was Gabriella, I pulled up all the strength in me and screamed.

"GABRIELLA……GABRIELLA, HELP," I could feel my throat getting pushed to the limit as Ryan held me down in a straddling position with his hand over my mouth. I wiggled my legs and moved left to right I was strong but Ryan was stronger. He placed his mouth over mine while holding my shoulders down. His tongue entered my mouth and I could feel it rub against my tongue. I bit down hard forcing blood to escape the pink rough item that was once a major body part. Ryan screamed and I could hear my phone ring not too far away. But that's when I felt his hand forcefully comedown and smack me hard, not just once but multiple times. He was enraged that I bit him, he sucked on his tongue as his hand continued to fall down upon my face and whimpers escaped me. He stopped when a voice echoed through the room. My phone automatically answered Gabriella's call. Ryan starred into my eyes deeply holding his hand over my mouth and nose.

"Hello, Sharpay….Shar? Baby listen you told me to meet you here and well, I don't see your car, and you're not answering the phone.." I heard her voice and I finally let tears stream down my face. They brushed up against Ryan's hand as I tried to breath, lifting my body up and down but Ryan didn't move he just starred at my phone. "Baby????Baby???? Sharpay please pick up….I'll call Ryan, I love you." The phone was clicked off and Ryan released my face. I gasped for air like a fish moving my head around as if that would place more air into my lungs.

"You hear that? She loves you," I heard Ryan say as the heat from my cheeks began to sting. He starred back at me and removed his hand while forcefully ripping the remaining buttons from their place. My chest moved up and down quite fast as Ryan slid his hand over my bra. I felt violated in so many ways, I was so confused.

"I loved you from day one, I wanted you and you knew that, and you chose her over me, well I'm gonna' show you what you're missing" Ryan unclipped the small claps that held my bra together. He sucked his teeth when he saw my breast. I just studied his face and his eyes as the words he spoke echoed in my head.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Ryan stop," I giggled as Ryan sat on top of me. I didn't know his intension back then we were just thirteen. He slowly guided his hands up my arms until our fingers intertwined and I laid still on the ground._

"_I love you Pay," I heard him say as I smile._

"_I love you too Ryan," I say in a sisterly way. He leans down into my face and before I knew it he was kissing me, tongue and all. I forced his tongue from my mouth and he pulled back looking confused._

"_Get off," I yell as I lift my arms away from him. I get up and he falls onto the side of me starring up at me as if I did something wrong. I run into the house and never spoke of that to anyone._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

His hands rubbed up against my breast slowly leaving small trails of heat from the once tender place.

"Stop," I demand as he ignored me and placed one nipple in between his fingers. He shifted it between his fingers before lowering his head to suck on it. I wish my hands were free, but I knew why he was doing this. It was because of Gabriella, I love her, and Ryan can't handle it.

…………………………………………………………………………….

_I lead Gabriella into my room by her hand and sat her down on the edge of my bed. Her eyes lock with mine as I tower over her nervously. _

"_I like you…a lot, its….its not just like a kid like, more like a love thing," I said using as many likes as I could. Gabriella stood up, and I imaged her slapping me and walking away but it was quite the opposite. She smiled and kissed me leaving my lips warm and my body tingling as she pulled away._

"_I love you too," she said as I smiled and knocked her down onto the bed while I kissed her hard. We were just fifteen then, but everything felt so right, that was until Ryan came in. His eyes were glued on us as I kissed the girl over and over pulling back just to tease her slightly. I didn't notice him standing there until I nibbled on Gabriella's neck and she gasped. I looked over to see Ryan there with a look of anger and disgust in his face. I slid off of Gabriella fast as she sat up fixing her shirt and ponytail._

"_Ryan please don't tell mom," I beg of him as he nods._

"_But you owe me in return," he said before walking away. Gabriella looked over at me breathing extremely hard as I smiled at her and assured her Ryan would be cool. She stood up and grabbed her backpack as I watched her. I didn't want to stop her, I knew that she was scarred about being caught, or being labeled a lesbian, but she wasn't a lesbian, she only like one girl, me, so why can't we be normal. Who says straight is straight and gay isn't straight. I watch as she leaves the room quietly. I don't move, all the buzzing in my stomach stops but the tingling feeling lives on._

………………………………………………………………………………………

I didn't try to moan but it just escaped my mouth as Ryan rubbed one nipple between his hand and sucked on the other. He was like a suckling baby trying to get milk from its mother. I shifted my hands behind me trying to get the rope to break, weird thing was, I bought it for him. He smiled when he heard me moan and that drove him on longer. He pulled back and starred down at me.

"You like that don't you?" he asked as he looked down at my skirt. I knew he wouldn't stop. I just prayed that our parents would come home soon or that by some miracle this thick rope would break or leave room for me to pry my arms loose. He ran his index finger down the middle of my chest and towards my bellybutton. The bright shiny belly ring glimmered. Ryan leaned in to lick it when he noticed the letter "G" was flickering and shiny.

"I bet what Gabriella doesn't know won't hurt," Ryan said creating kisses down my stomach. His fingers gripped the "G" and tugged on it hard, I could feel the skin getting pushed to the limit. "I hate that bitch," he said before reaching down to remove the ring.

"Ryan please stop, you don't want to do this," I cried out, but it didn't seem to matter to him. It was hard for me to cry, even if he was practically raping me, I just couldn't I was a Evans…and that meant a lot.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"_Okay Ry, what's the whole owing part?" I ask my brother as I walk into his room. He locks the door behind me and stares into my face. I shake my head signaling him to answer me but all I got were lips locking with mine. I hit his shoulder for him to stop but he just grabbed my arms and forced me to the floor. "Ryan," I mumbled under the kiss but the boy didn't stop. I could feel his tongue rub up against my lips begging for entrance but I couldn't let him. I shoved his arms away and forced him down. As I stood up I looked down at him, just like when we were thirteen. "That's disgusting," I yell reaching for the door but he stops me._

"_That's my condition or do you want mom to know?" he asks me as I fold my arms across my chest. I didn't want her to know about me and Gabriella yet, because I knew what she'd do, I'd go to boarding school in India somewhere. "Deal?" he asked me as I turned to the door once more. I unlocked it and stepped into the hall. All I could do was nod in agreement as I walked away. He always used it against me though. Whenever Gabriella came over he would reply that he wanted to speak to me. I would often go in his room or bathroom and be subjected to hard bruising kisses that often held me back away from Gabriella's soft and tender ones._

…………………………………………………………………………_.._

His tongue trailed along the edges of my belly button caressing the edges with his fingers as he went along. My wrist burned from all the tugging I was doing trying to break loose. Ryan stopped what he was doing and noticed my arms shifting from one side to the next. He smiled at me like the devil himself would do and he flipped me over. My face was buried into the deep red satin sheets as I felt tugging on my arms. Suddenly Ryan removed his body from mine and I noticed my arms were freed. I bolted towards the door but there were ten locks that all needed keys. I tried running towards the window but he grabbed my ankle and I came crashing down onto a stack of Gabriella's pictures. My breast ached from the impact as I lifted my hands to shield and tend to them as Ryan bent down in front of me.

My wrist were bright red and my nipples were still wet with his saliva. I watched as he grabbed a stack of Gabriella's pictures and kissed them one by one. They were blown up pictures that excluded the fact that I was once in them.

"You're fucking sick," I snarled at him as he pulled back a little. He tossed Gabriella's pictures at me and walked back over towards the bed.

"Take off your skirt, I don't want to force you into anything, but remember that mom doesn't know you're with Gabriella," Ryan said as I looked down at her pictures. She smiled in every one. Her lips so beautiful and sweet which reminded me of every time I'd kiss her and a small giggle would trail from the both of us. Mom didn't know about us still, I was now eighteen and she still didn't know.

"No," I groggily said as he raised his eyebrow.

"You want mom to find out?" he asked as I felt it again. That pain of always wanting to tell her but I couldn't. The fact that Ryan blackmailed me to have things his way outside of school. I gazed up at Ryan and he smiled as if he knew I was going to give in. I shook my head no and he walked up closer towards me.

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Gabriella sat between my legs fidgeting with my fingers that sat intertwined between hers. Her hammock in her back yard was a place to get away from it all, especially away from Ryan. She lifted herself up and turned towards me so she could sit inward. I wrapped my arms around her back and gazed into her eyes. Her brown hair laid across her shoulders so perfectly that even when the wind blew it'll go back to normal. She leaned in to kiss me as my entire body began to tingle. I'm sure she felt it to. I leaned back onto the hammock taking her with me. My hands guided themselves under her shirt and up her back until her hand covered my shoulders. She pulled her head back and shook it no. I smiled and leaned up to kiss her again but she froze, she didn't want my hands rubbing against her body, at least not then. She pulled completely away as I released my hands to the sides. She sat straddling me but her eyes didn't meet mine, they were starring towards her gate._

_I leaned my head as far back and to the side as I could and noticed Ryan standing still. My heart began to pound, he found me._

…………………………………………………………………………………

He thought that I'd just continue to kiss him, continue to hurt Gabriella, she knew all along and it hurt her. I pushed his hands back when he tried to touch my face. He looked at me sternly but I didn't give in, I was as old as he was and I wasn't going to do this anymore. I stood up but he pushed me into the wall. His bare chest meeting mine, rubbing up against one another as the air became thick. I struggled to get loosed but he didn't let it happen. His lips clashed with mine, but I thought that's all we would do but I was wrong. His right arm held both of my hands above my head as I heard a zipping noise, faint yet so close. I noticed his left hand reaching for my skirt I almost had a chance to knee him but I think he knew, because once my knee went up slightly he forced it back down. He swung me onto the floor and I hit my back again. He sat on top of me as I hear something pop. My back begins to burn and I know that its me that's gonna' be in all the pain. I reach behind my back to sooth the burning feeling but as I did that, Ryan quickly lifted my skirt and ripped my panties. I looked down horrified as he gripped himself. He wasn't going to do this was he?

……………………………………………………………………………….

_I sat in Gabriella's bed in my thin nightgown getting ready for a sleepover. It was just me and her but that's all that had to be there, for me to enjoy it. Gabriella came switching into the room with a bowl of popcorn and a few bags of candy. I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes at me playfully. As she was sitting the things onto a nearby table I took that time to sneak up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she smiled. She turned around and gently kissed me as her mother called up to us and said she'd be heading off to bed. Gabriella ran over to her door to lock it as we both laid down on our stomachs watching a movie. I really wasn't focusing on it as much as I was focusing on her._

_She would glance over and look at me smiling sweetly. She ate the popcorn and I ate the fruit snack until I decided to mix the two. She created a ewww that's gross face but I did it anyway. After seven more minutes I couldn't stand to watch the movie anymore, yeah the "Notebook" is sweet but why do I need that when I have candy next to me._

"_Brie," I say in a low voice as Gabriella looks over at me. Her eyes are sparkling from the television set. "I love you," I tell her as she smiles and says the same thing. I sit up as she looks back at me. I just stare down at her as she studied my body, nothing. She looks away from me and her eyes go back to the movie, I wish she didn't do that, I loved her eyes on me, I was the center of her world, and she the center of mine,"_

…………………………………………………………………………………

I squeezed my legs tight as Ryan pushed himself closer towards me. I used my hand to pull me back away from him. His eyes looked almost red, but I'm sure that was from the color of his room and the lighting in here. I ran back towards the door and pulled up the chair I was once strapped to and pounded on the locks. Ryan gripped my waist and lifted me away as I screamed and kicked.

"LET ME GO, STOPPPPPP….RYAN…" I screamed and screamed but I was back on his bed again. I tried to force my hand between my legs but it didn't work. He grabbed my arm and slid closer towards me. My eyes widened as I reached for him. My nails pealed into his skin as I screamed from all the pain, I wanted it to stop.

………………………………………………………………………………….

_The movie was over and all I could see was Gabriella pulling the DVD from its spot next to the TV._

"_What's next?" she asked as I patted the bed. She must of thought I meant to bring the movies over because that's exactly what she did. She sat Indian style next to me running her fingers across different titles. I didn't look at them, I just starred at her and pretty soon she noticed it. Her eyes met mine and I smiled, she did the same. I placed my hand under her chin and pulled her into me kissing her over and over. We pulled our bodies closer together as the movies fell one by one on the floor. I leaned her back and she didn't protest. Her hand caressed my face and she pulled me down on top of her. We kissed for what seemed like forever, uninterrupted by nothing or no one. I soon found my tongue rubbing against her lips, pushing in on the middle. Our eyes locked. I could feel the heat between us build as she finally opened her mouth and let my tongue enter. She hesitated a while before she did the same to me._

_I guided my hands down the bed towards her shirt and reached for it slowly. She didn't move she just held my face and pulled me in kissing harder. I pushed her shirt up slowly letting the fabric kiss her skin as it moved up her body. My fingers trailed along the rim of her pajama bottom shorts and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. She wrapped her arms around my neck forcing my face so close that our noses touched and I could barely breath. My hand began to shake as I lead my hands up towards her breast. I was relieved to find that her bra protected it. She didn't want to open her eyes, and so far I didn't either, I was doing all of this with my eyes shut tight. My hands pulled on her bra a few times in the front before I noticed it snapped on in the back. Her breathing was hard and barely noticeable as human. I helped her arms from around my neck and pulled away from her. I opened my eyes to see her starring at me, looking confused and lost. _

_My heart thumped in my ears as she sat up. I still sat on her as her hands slipped up her own shirt from behind. She let a white strap slip off of her shoulders and fall onto the bed. I didn't look down, I just kept my eyes connected with hers. She moved the fabric onto the floor. She didn't need the bra that held her up, neither did I, I was naturally perky. Her eyes looked down at my shirt and I was too scared to move._

"_Do you want me to….or are you?" was all she said. She didn't look back up, she just starred down. I knew she was talking about a bra on my body. I didn't want to know how it felt to be naked with her, or did I? I didn't answer so she rubbed her hands up against my sides and slipped her hand under my shirt. To her surprise all she felt was skin. Her hands rubbed up against two firm, perky breast. She didn't remove her hands she just looked up at me. I closed my eyes, the electricty between the two of us was too much to handle._

………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Ryan moved his hips fast, back and forth and I could barely breath. Nothing escaped my lips but I did cry. Tears wet my face and my fingers were wet from the blood I pried out of Ryan's back. I had to think about Gabriella, only her, she would make the pain go away. I couldn't close my eyes. Ryan's eyes were lifeless, a wicked smile stayed on his lips the entire time. A loud bang was heard from outside of Ryan's door, and then another. He stopped and starred over at two large bullet holes that pierced the door. He pulled himself off of me and onto the floor looking for a place to hide while I laid in a fetal position grabbing my body close. Another bang and another. Ryan hopped back onto the bed with me so he could pull me down onto the floor. I screamed for him to let me go, but he didn't our naked bodies touched, mine shielding his. That's when I saw those dark chocolate eyes starring at me, blankly.

……………………………………………………………………………….

_My shirt laid on the floor next to hers and the only thing that was covered was our lower half's. Gabriella let me go first. My hands shook when I placed them on her breast, she closed her eyes and let a few moans escape. I leaned down toward them and stuck out my tongue. I rubbed my tongue against the middle but that's when her eyes opened and she shielded herself from me. I knew she was scared but she used her brain too much anyway. I slowly helped her fingers down towards her sides and lifted hand hands above her head. She watched everything that I did, I didn't care. I leaned back down and licked her breast again as she closed her eyes, letting the energy from our bodies flow through her. I opened my mouth and sucked on her left nipple not knowing what else to do, I was making things up as I went along. She moaned again but this time louder than the last. I removed my hands from hers and placed them over her mouth._

_She didn't understand, I think she forgot the fact that her mother was a few doors away. I wanted to rush things along, I didn't want to wait to touch her anymore so I moved my hands towards her shorts. She blocked me with her hands but I ignored her this time and continued to slide them off of her. She sat up to stop me but I had already tossed them onto the floor next to her shirt. She covered herself again as I laid her back. Her eyes met with mine and I assured her she'd be okay. Her panties were slightly soaked from all of the teasing I've been doing and so instead of sliding them off I ripped them. Gabriella's chest was moving up and down so fast that I knew her breathing wouldn't slow down anytime soon. I placed my tongue on her stomach and went down, I moved back and back on the bed, trying to get the entire feel of the situation._

"_Stop," Gabriella said getting ready to sit up, but the force of her body told her to stay down. I didn't want to go on if she didn't want to, but she just leaned back and ignored me. I gulped and pushed my tongue from between my lips and ran it along the sides of her opening. Her hands gripped the bed as I finally placed my tongue in her. I didn't really know what I was doing but she moaned louder, and louder as I moved faster and faster. Nothing seem to take shape except her body that was in front of me, nothing._

………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella finally gets the door open and lifts the gun up towards Ryan. My body is blocking his and I've seen this look in Gabriella before.

"No Brie, he's not worth it, put it down," I urge her but I know she's looking at the fact that I'm naked in front of Ryan.

"I called, I heard everything," Gabriella said. Ryan's phone was similar to mine answering for anything. I shook from the cool breeze of the hallway as Ryan pushed his body up closer to mine. I could feel his parts rubbing up against me, I didn't want him touching me but I didn't want him killed either.

"Gabs, Brie, Baby please….put that thing down," I asked her with tears streaming down my face blurring my vision slightly.

"He…he hurt you," she said shaking as I nod.

"But this isn't how we deal with people like him, Brie please….I love you," I said as Gabriella slowly lowered the gun. Ryan heard it again, I loved Gabriella not him, that was something he didn't like at all. Gabriella dropped the gun as I pulled away from Ryan and hugged her. My sticky skin soiled most of Gabriella's dress. Ryan grabbed the gun next to Gabriella and pointed at the brunette.

"If I can't have Sharpay's heart, no one can," he said before pulling the trigger. I didn't know what happened, my mind went blank, but as soon as I felt pressure on my arm I looked down. Gabriella laid in my arms, lifeless. Blood poured from her chest and onto the floor. I began shaking, I felt cold, I only heard one gunshot but I still felt cold. Ryan smiled believing that he just got rid of his biggest competition, Gabriella. My hand shook, and then my arm, I let Gabriella fall to the floor hard. I felt weak, I looked down and could clearly see a hold in my chest. It was slightly away from where Gabriella got hit. Ryan's face became foggy and dark. The bullet traveled through her and hit me too. I smiled at Ryan as I fell. My hands met Gabriella's as I laid on the floor dying, Ryan ran over to me, but all I could hear was his faint muffled voice.

**Sorry about the Gabpay stuff, I can't pull myself away from it, Towards the end it kinda went from Rypay to Gabpay. When I see a opportunity I just take it, I think this came out wonderfully and it is a one-shot although it would of make excellent chapters, but I'm not that good on updates…PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW.**


End file.
